


Cat Burglar

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: cumbercougars asked: Molly is a cat burgler.





	Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCougars (lunacatd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacatd/gifts).



"Gotcha!"

Molly "The Mouser" Hooper groaned as Sherlock Holmes snaked his arms around her waist. "Dammit, Holmes, I told you I was working tonight!"

He held up the handful of jewels she'd been about to steal. "And I told  _you_  I wasn't about to give up our date night just because you had a job! Now, where are we meeting the client? Because," he added before she could say anything else, "that will help decide where we're going for supper after."

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a not so good week and needed something to distract me, so voila! More flash fics. Thank you to everyone who prompted me, and a special thanks to all my readers for continuing to, well, read my stories, lol!


End file.
